


Cat Whisperer

by fruitycat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, do you get it, haha actually fluff because there's a flufy kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: Ruby and Hanamaru play with Ruby's new kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alt. title: hanamaru becomes a mother

"O-Okay, you can come in now," Ruby said from behind the closed door. Hanamaru cautiously pushed open the door to see what Ruby had in store for her. When she peeked in, she saw Ruby cross-legged on the ground, holding a bundle in her hands.

"Eh? Ruby, what's that, zura?"

"You have to close the door before I can show you," Ruby said. Hanamaru obeyed. When she turned back around, the bundle was revealed to be a fluffy white kitten.

"Oh my gosh, Ruby, zura!" Hanamaru gasped, joining Ruby to sit on the floor.

"She's not allowed outside my room yet," Ruby explained, smiling fondly at the sleepy kitten she cradled in her arms, "She's not used to the house yet. So I wanted to make sure she wouldn't escape." Ruby layed the kitten down on the ground.

Hanamaru watched the kitten as it woke up, and made its first few cautious, wobbly steps towards her. Hanamaru stayed as still as possible, trying not to scare it.

"Ruby, what do I do, zura!?" she whispered, as the kitten pawed at her leg. Ruby smiled.

"I think... I think she's asking you to pick her up!"

"Oh, I don't know how to do that, zura... I don't want to hurt her, zura."

"Here," Ruby giggled, as she scooped up the kitten in her arms. She placed it gently into Hanamaru's lap. She sat down next to her, helping her to hold the kitten properly. It kneaded with its paws into Hanamaru's chest. 

"What's this, zura?" Hanamaru giggled as the kitten's paws dug into her, softly and rythymatically. Ruby thought for a moment.

"I think," she said softly, "That because she's still young, she wants milk from her mother."

"Oh!" Hanamaru laughed, stroking the kitten's head. "That makes me her mom then, zura?"

"If you're the mom, then that makes me the dad," Ruby giggled, coming closer to Hanamaru to watch the kitten knead. 

"Put your pinky finger out," Ruby whispered. Hanamaru obeyed, and Ruby guided her finger to the kitten's mouth. Without further prompting, the kitten took Hanamaru's finger in its mouth, as if it was nursing from its mother.

"That tickles, zura," Hanamaru giggled. 

"She's nursing," Ruby explained with a sweet smile, "She only did it with me and Dia before. I... I think it means she likes you!"

After awhile, the kitten drifted off to sleep in Hanamaru's lap, breathing in and out softly.

"Oh, Ruby," Hanamaru whispered, as not to wake the kitten, "What do I do now, zura!?"

"Aww," Ruby sighed, playing with the kitten's fur in her fingers, "She must really like you to fall asleep like that. It took her a while before she could trust me."

"Yes, but my legs are falling asleep too, zura!"

Ruby smiled. "Do you want me to take her off?"

"No, I need to let the new baby sleep, zura."

"I need to take her back eventually," Ruby teased.

"I know," Hanamaru sighed with a sad smile.

"D-Don't worry, Hanamaru!" Ruby whispered, "One day, when we're old enough, we can live on our own and adopt our own kitten together. And then you can hold her whenever you want."

"Oh, Ruby!" Hanamaru gasped, "I would love that, zura. We could be like a real family." Ruby leaned into Hanamaru's shoulder.

"I would love that, too."


End file.
